Two Months
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Sequel to One Month. Yaoi. It's time for Kurt and Todd's two month anniversary but something's weighing on their minds. Will it put a damper on the mood?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Yes, I realize I'm doing a sequel to a oneshot. However, I reread One Month and I liked the couple. I think I'm gonna make this a series. I hope you enjoy. And again, I did my best on Kurt's accent.

I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Todd stared down at the necklace in his hands. The chain was broken. That meant he couldn't wear it anymore. And he'd have to tell his boyfriend that he'd gone and broken his one month anniversary present already. He hadn't even had it a full month and he'd snapped the chain. 

" I am such a loser," he muttered, dropping the necklace back in the box it'd come in. He then shoved the box in his backpack and opened the door to his bedroom.

Pietro ran by, screaming, with Lance chasing after him with a random piece of metal. Freddy yelled at them to knock it off and Wanda's door crashed into the wall as she shrieked for them to all shut up and get out of her house. Pietro zapped back by, holding the metal, and laughing hysterically. An earthquake rolled the ground and slammed Todd into his bedroom door with a loud thud. Lance marched by, rolling up his sleeves. Pietro and Lance started to fist fight, rolling around on the ground before Wanda began to stomp on them and Freddy pointed and laughed. The two on the ground ditched the fight and ran behind Freddy, who was then hexed into the wall, Wanda's eyes livid with rage.

" Jeez... this place is crazy..." Todd mumbled, getting off the floor and walking away from the wreckage that was their upstairs hallway. He didn't get halfway down the stairs before Pietro zapped past him and another earthquake rocked the house, " LANCE!!! CUT IT OUT!!! YA GONNA KILL ME!!!"

" Bite me, frog boy!" Lance snapped, storming past him and down to the kitchen. Pietro pranced back up the stairs as Freddy came down them.

" Morning, Toad," Pietro cooed, moving out of Freddy's way as he walked past them. Todd ignored the blond and tried to get past him, " Don't you want to say hi?"

" No. I'ma not havin' a good day,"

" How can you say that? Isn't your two months with Kurt tomorrow?"

" Yes. Now move, ya fairy,"

" Shouldn't you be happy, then? You know, with your constant reminders?" the smile of Pietro's face changed to something evil and devilish. Todd winced, " Or are you starting to get tired of all the chocolate?" he tapped Todd's stomach and gave a sharp laugh. The younger boy's face burned.

Todd's stomach was curved and full. He'd gained some fifteen or so pounds in the last month and his body showed every ounce. He could barely fit into his jeans anymore and even his loosest shirts had grown tight around his increasing waistline. All this weight came from Todd's newest obsession: chocolate. As he'd found out, he was in love with anything chocolate. When Kurt had found out on their first anniversary, he'd taken to going out and picking up little boxes of chocolates or candy bars whenever he thought of his beloved. Then he'd shower Todd with the presents and Todd couldn't help but eat all of it.

Not that he hadn't tried. He'd told Kurt to stop or that he was sick or that he didn't like the stuff anymore. He'd try to give the candy away or just not eat it. Yet, the second he had the stuff in his possession, he found that he would eat it in a matter on minutes. Sometimes, he'd eat it until he really was sick. There was just something about the taste that he couldn't get over. He was obsessed with chocolate and no matter what he did, he always would be.

" Toad's gotten fat. Toad's gotten fat. Toad's gotten fat," Pietro sang out, bringing Todd back to the present. The speedster danced around him, singing his song and laughing through it. The toad's cheeks burned. He'd never been quite so embarrassed in his life.

" SHUT UP!!! I HAVE NOT!!!" he yelled, shoving Pietro backwards. There was a scream and then Pietro slammed into the stairs, and then the floor, below. He laid there, moaning, " Serves ya right,"

Freddy and Lance started to laugh at the blond as Todd walked down the rest of the stairs and headed out the front door. He began to walk to school, staring down at his belly. Sighing, he looked ahead and saw nothing but a long walk to school.

" Well... no one can say I don't need the exercise," he said, rubbing the side of his stomach.

" Greetings, mine baby," came a German voice from behind him as he heard a 'bamf'. He spun around and was met with a very happy smile and a box of chocolates with a giant bow on the front, " For vou, for being so special,"

" I don't want it," Todd answered as Kurt tried to hand him the box. The elf wouldn't take no for an answer and pushed the box into his arms.

" There ve go. Vundervil!" he clapped innocently before giving Todd a tight hug. The box was squished between them and the smell of chocolate filled the air. Knowing he was going to lose this battle anyways, Todd opened the box after the hug and began to eat the candy, " I thought vou said vou didn't vant it,"

" Shove it. I lied. It happens,"

" Are vou angry vith me?"

" No, Elf, I'm not," he ate the last piece of candy and shut the box. Kurt shifted his weight uncomfortably, " What's ya problem?"

" Nothing," he assured him, taking his webbed hand and squeezing. Todd looked down, then up, and smiled a smile that was fake, " Are vou going to school today? Or somevhere else?"

" Naw. School. How 'bout chu 'port us there so we ain't late?" Todd suggested, looping arms with him and releasing his hand. Kurt blinked, then they were gone. They appeared on school campus, " Thanks, man. Hey, I gotta run. See ya later,"

" Vait!" Kurt grabbed Todd's arm before he could leave. Those gold eyes stared at him, " Vou almost left vithout vour good bye kiss,"

" Oh, yeah, right," Todd gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then jerked out of his grip, " See ya later, Kurt. Don't wait up after class, though. I might skip out early," with that, he hurried off as Kurt started to ask why.

Todd couldn't believe Kurt had been about to ask why. How could he not know? There was no way Todd was going through another full day of being laughed at because he'd gained weight. It was just too much for him. Hadn't Kurt picked up on that yet? He'd been trying to tell him, but every time he did, Kurt gave him another box of chocolates to make him feel better. Of course, that sort of treatment didn't help since he had no self control whatsoever.

" If I didn't know better, I'd say he was tryin' ta get me ta gain weight," he said under his breath as he hurried past Evan. When he rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks, " That lyin', no good Elf! That's why he's always givin' me all that candy!!! He's tryin' ta get me ta get fat!! Oh, I'll kill him!!!"

* * *

The rest of the day, Todd was in a bad mood. He couldn't give even Kurt a hello kiss anymore. He was just so mad that his own boyfriend would do that to him. That, and he couldn't figure out why. Kurt knew that Todd had an issue with his weight. He'd told him that when he first started packing on the pounds. Yet, the candy had kept coming. Did that mean Kurt wanted him to miserable? Or did he just like seeing him so fat? 

" How could hhhheeeee?" he moaned out in the middle of class, covering his face and sinking down in his desk. The class started to giggle and the teacher walked over to his desk. He was asked a question, " Huh? What'd chu say?"

" Go to the office, now," the teacher rudely instructed, pointing at the door. Todd gave her a look, then grabbed his stuff and marched out of the room as the class erupted in laughter. His face burned, but he just walked out and continued to walk. He headed for the front doors and walked right out them. He didn't want to have to face Kurt at the end of the day.

" Why would he do this ta me? I thought he loved me," he sobbed out, reaching Lance's car and sinking to the ground next to it. He covered his face again, feeling tears, " Doesn't he know how badly they tease me? Doesn't he know how this is killin' me? Why would he do this ta me?"

Todd drew his legs up to his chest and began to cry silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Todd was mad at Kurt. The elf could tell. He'd been distant in the morning and he hadn't wanted to kiss him or hold his hand. And he hadn't been wearing the necklace he'd given him on their first anniversary. Something was wrong and Todd was lying about it.

" I bet I vnow vhat it is," he sighed out when the bell rang for the end of the day. He disappeared from his desk and reappeared outside the school front doors to wait for his beloved.

Kurt knew what was wrong. Todd was concerned about his weight. Over the last month, Kurt had been showering his boyfriend with chocolate because he knew it made his boy happy to eat the stuff. However, an unwanted side effect had been that Todd had begun to gain weight and he didn't stop gaining weight. His clothes barely fit him and Kurt knew that certain people, especially a very certain blond, teased him about it.

No wonder he'd been acting distant. He'd probably figured out that Kurt was purposefully giving him all that chocolate to get him to gain weight. He wasn't trying to be mean about it. He didn't want Todd to get teased. He simply thought it was down right adorable. Todd looked completely innocent with that belly of his. And he looked so happy when he was eating the candy. Kurt couldn't help but want to make that belly get bigger and see that happy smile as his boyfriend ate his heart out on candy bought with love.

On the other hand, Kurt had never actually told Todd that his intentions were pure. He'd been too embarrassed to admit it all to him. After all, Todd laughed at him all the time for doing stupid things. He hadn't wanted to find out the reaction he'd get for thinking his boyfriend looked adorable when he was heavier then normal. So, he'd just never told him.

" I'm a genius, aren't I?" he smacked himself in the forehead as he said it. He had to right this wrong as soon as possible. Whenever Todd came out of the school building, he was going to tell him. He had to, so that he didn't get dumped right before their second anniversary.

" Hey, Nightcrawler!" came a voice before he was smacked in the back of the head. He turned, glaring, and found himself face to face with Lance.

" Do vou vant something, Lance?"

" I just thought you should know, your boyfriend's crying by my car," he informed him, thumbing off in it's general direction. Kurt gawked in horror, before moaning and disappearing. Lance waved the smoke away, rolling his eyes.

Over at said car, Kurt appeared out of thin air. Todd had his legs up and he was shaking and sobbing into his hands. A pang of guilt went up the elf. He knew that, without a doubt, he was the reason his boyfriend was sobbing. This was all because he'd been spineless and hadn't told him the truth.

" Todd! I'm here! I'm here!" he exclaimed, rushing over and dropping down to his knees in front of him. Todd gave him cold, watery eyes, " I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, the vay it turned out! Please, don't be mad at me!"

" Get away from me!!! I don't wanna see ya!" Todd snapped, pushing him away. Kurt grabbed hold of his wrists and held tight, " Get offa me right thi-"

" I think it's cute," Kurt blurted out, before blushing deeply. Todd stopped struggling and stared at him with wide eyes, " I think it's cute that vou've gained weight. Vou look adorable, Todd, no mattter vhat the others say. I meant to tell vou in thee beginning, but I vas afraid vou'd get mad because I vanted vou to gain weight. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry,"

" Well, ya should be, ya selfish son of a-"

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Todd deeply on the lips. Todd was caught off guard and went stiff. Kurt drew him closer, gently running his hands through his boyfriend's hair. He pushed his tongue inside Todd's mouth and ran it over his love's tongue, squeezing his boyfriend's tense shoulders to relax him. Todd's body begin to relax as Kurt pushed him against Lance's car and melted their bodies together. They both smiled in the kiss as Kurt's hands drifted down to Todd's waist and lingered there, holding his sides.

They kissed until they couldn't breathe. Then Kurt drew back and gave Todd several tender kisses all over his face, taking Todd's hands in his own. They looked at each other with gentle eyes.

" I love vou, Todd,"

" I love ya, too, Kurt,"

" Then vhy aren't vou wearing the necklace I gave vou?" Kurt suddenly looked miserable when he asked, giving Todd desperate eyes. For a moment, Todd had no idea what he was talking about. Of course he was wearing it. He wore it every day. Then, he remembered when he'd went to put it on that morning, the chain had broken.

" I... um... broke it..." he mumbled, fishing through his bag before holding out the box. Kurt stared at him, then started laughing.

" I'll have Forge fix it. Don't vorry," he assured him, rubbing his cheek. Todd's smile brightened, " I meant vhat I said, Todd. I do think vou look adorable," he rested his head on Todd's chest and wrapped his arms around his curved waist. Todd said nothing. He just began to pet his boyfriend's hair.

" Could you guys maybe take this somewhere else?" came Lance's voice from behind them. They looked his way and he jiggled his keys, " My car, remember?"

They laughed to themselves, before disappearing to go to Kurt's bedroom to continue their cuddling. When they appeared on the bed, Kurt began to kiss Todd passionately on the lips. Todd's hands ran over Kurt's backside, pushing his shirt up so he could feel more of that fur. Kurt began to kiss Todd's throat, causing the other boy to gasp out and shudder. Kurt's hands went up Todd's shirt, and his boyfriend tensed before relaxing. The elf couldn't help but smile as he felt that soft flesh under his hands.

Todd's legs wrapped around Kurt's waist, drawing their bodies as close as possible. They locked lips again, their tongues exploring the other's mouths. Kurt kept his hands at Todd's waist and Todd's webbed hands ran through his hair as they kissed. A moan left Kurt's mouth as Todd bit down gently on his lower lip and then kissed him in such a teasing way that the elf pushed him down as far as he could on the bed, his grip tightening. Todd let out a groan. Kurt's tail went up and began to tug on Todd's belt.

" No... I wanna... -gasp- wait," Todd said through the gasping as they both felt the other growing hard. Kurt whined but Todd shook his head, " Wait. I wanna -gasp- wait. 'Kay?"

" If vou say so," was all Kurt said as his hands moved up Todd's shirt and his tail wrapped around one of Todd's thighs. They kissed deeply again, Kurt's legs giving out so they were laying on each other and frenching. They stayed like that for a long while before there was a banging knock on the door, " I'm busy!!"

" Time for training!" came Scott's voice as the knocking increased, " And that slimeball better not be staying the night!! Send him home now!!" they heard footsteps leaving the door.

" Vou can stay thee night, Todd. I'll talk to the Professor," Kurt informed him, licking those lips. Todd grinned up at him, his gold eyes shining with evil intent, " I have to go. I'll be back, so ve can continue. Help vourself. There's chocolate in thee closet,"

" Why?"

" I'd planned on having vou over tomorrow. Eat to vour content. I'll bring vou some more," Kurt laid a kiss on Todd's curved belly, " Remember, I love vou and I vou vour curves, all of them,"

" I love ya too, Kurt. Have fun," Todd cooed, waving as Kurt teleported out of the room. As soon as his boyfriend was gone, Todd went to the closet and located the stash of chocolate, " Oh, he knows me too well. This is gonna taste soooo damned good," he said to himself, ripping open the nearest box of candy and starting to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's tail wagged as Todd rolled over and curled up under the sheets. He couldn't help but think his boyfriend looked absolutely precious in his bed, for the first time. It was a picture perfect moment, although Kurt wasn't going to take a picture because that would've woken Todd up and ruined the moment. He let him sleep for a little longer, watching him from his perch on the edge of the bed.

Todd had spent the night. Kurt had begged Xavier not to send him home, against Scott's wishes. When Kurt had come back to his bedroom, he found his angel sound asleep, curled up around one of the pillows. His boyfriend had eaten every bit of chocolate and obviously fell asleep waiting for his boy to come back from training. Laying around on a bed with a full stomach would do that to anyone. So, Kurt has just let him sleep.

When it'd been time for him to go to sleep, he'd snuggled up with Todd under the sheets and relished the idea of cuddling with his lifeless body. Of course, as soon as he started, Todd had woken up. However, Todd was into the whole cuddling thing and they'd spent hours just whispering sweet nothings to each other and kissing in the darkness of the room.

Now it was morning and Kurt was ready for the moment those golden eyes opened. He waited for a little bit, watching as Todd stirred as the morning light spilled over the bedroom. There was a moan, then there was a flicker of gold color. Todd was awake. He yawned and sat up, stretching.

" HAPPY TWO MONTHS, BABY!!!" Kurt shouted, holding out a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. Todd stared at him with large eyes, not quite sure what was going on, " And good morning!"

" Uh... happy anniversary, ta," Todd muttered as Kurt swooped down upon him and gave him a tender kiss. They smiled through the kiss, " Ya didn't have to wait fer me ta wake up,"

" Vou look cute vhen vou sleep. Vou curl up like a kitten," he answered, handing the presents to his now blushing boyfriend, " And I have more gifts," he 'ported away from the bed, to the closet and then back. Todd was already munching on some of the chocolate.

" I feel bad. I don't have ya gifts on me,"

" Pietro brought them over," he said, motioning to his desk and the box that was on it. Todd blushed deeper, " I haven't peeked,"

" Ya better not have," Todd got off the bed, grabbed the box, and dropped back down next to his boyfriend, " Here ya go. Open it up. An' don't shake the damn box,"

Kurt pulled the bow off it and carefully opened it. Inside was a white gold necklace with a heart charm. Inside the heart, their initials were intertwined in lovely curvy handwriting. Kurt gawked at it, before holding it up and smiling widely.

" Oh, Todd, thank vou. It's beautiful," he exclaimed, before fastening it around his neck. He gently touched the cold metal, smiling shyly at his boyfriend. Todd leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, " Ok, now, don't be mad," he handed him the larger box.

" Why would I be mad?"

" Just open it and please, don't be mad,"

Todd gave him a strange look, before nervously opening the box. Inside were clothes. His style, of course, but not his size. When he checked the size, actually, he found that they were a size to two sizes bigger. His face turned a bright red as he stared at the jeans and T-shirts.

" I noticed... vour clothe don't fit anymore. I guessed vou size... Vou like?" he asked, trying to smile but feeling very afraid that he was about to be decked. Todd shook like he was fighting back that punch, then he smiled brightly.

" Thanks, yo!" he said, hugging the box to his chest.

" Vo.. Vou're not mad?"

" Not really. Actually... I needed new clothes... thanks. Ya always think of me," he said, kissing him quickly on the cheek. Kurt beamed with pride, before handing him the last box, " Why'd chu get me all this stuff?"

" Just open it and stop complaining,"

Todd opened the box and found himself staring at his necklace. The chain was fixed and it was ready to be worn. He smiled widely as he took it and pulled it on. Lovingly, he stroked the cat and frog charms on the end. Kurt inched closer and lightly kissed him on the lips. Todd kissed back.

The two embraced in a deep kiss, holding hands all the way down onto the bed. Kurt laid him out flat and pushed down hard. Todd squeezed his hands, wrapping his legs around his waist like he always did. Kurt's tail slide around Todd's curved belly, pulling up the stretched shirt and touching the bare skin. They kissed, their bodies pushed together and they loved it.

" GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!" Scott suddenly yelled, the door crashing open. Both whipped around to stare at him, " Ewww, gross, you mean you guys actually kiss?"

" Vhat do vou want!" Kurt demanded, turning red but not getting off Todd. The toad waved to Scott and blew him a kiss before reaching for his chocolate and eating a couple of pieces.

" Go home, Toad. Kurt has training and you're not staying to watch. Kurt, send him home. For real this time," he instructed, shutting the door, " And no more kissing!!! It's disgusting!!"

" I'm sorry, baby. Looks like it's time for vou to head home," Kurt whined, pushing his face into Todd's soft stomach. Todd went stiff, but only for a second, " I'll come by later, okay, babe?"

" Bring some more candy wit chu, would ya? I'ma almost out," Todd answered, petting Kurt's hair, " Lemme get dressed before I go. Then could ya drop me off? Ya can come up ta my room fer a-"

" NO HE CAN'T!! HE WILL DROP YOU OFF AND COME HOME!!!" Scott's voice came through the door.

They snickered to themselves, then they climbed off the bed. Kurt gathered together Todd's stuff as the toad slipped into his brand new clothes. These, thankfully, fit around his middle. He examined how he looked, then took Kurt's hand in his. They disappeared from the room as their lips touched. When they reappeared in the drive way of the Boarding house, they were still kissing. Lance gagged from where he was fixing his car, then went back to whatever it was he'd been doing. Kurt slightly withdrew from the kiss.

" Happy anniversary, baby," he said, kissing Todd's cheek, " I love vou,"

" I love ya too, Kurt. See ya later," he hopped up and kissed his cheek, before waving and hurrying inside as Kurt 'bamf'ed himself back home.

Todd headed up the stairs to his bedroom when a wind wrapped around him and Pietro was suddenly standing in front of him. He grinned that evil, white, Maximoff grin and started to sing his song, pushing a finger into Todd's forehead. The younger boy smacked his hand away and leaned forward.

" Yeah, that's right, Quicksilver. I've gotten fat. But my boyfriend likes it, sos I think I'll stay dat way," he hissed back, pushing past him and walking into his room, " Sos ya can just go fuck yaself cuz if Kurt don't care, I don't care. Now, I've got some chocolate to eat,"

With that, Todd shut the door. Smiling happily to himself, he leaned up against said door and touched his newly fixed necklace. He may of gained fifteen pounds, but Kurt thought he looked cute. Nothing else mattered. He had Kurt. It didn't matter what the other's said.

He couldn't wait for the rest of the day.

* * *

Yes, that's the end of the story. Three Months will probably be up soon, but don't quote me on that. Love, sai-chan 


End file.
